NaruSaku: Aniversario
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (ALTO...100% NaruSaku en un universo Alterno, así que absténganse de entrar y leerlo o de insultar, muchas gracias) Uno de los peores miedos llegó a la vida del Hokage, no, Sasuke no se volvió malo de nuevo o Madara había resucitado: Era olvidar el aniversario de su amada pelirrosa


**NaruSaku: Aniversario**

- **Konoha** -

.

"Hokage, tiene visitas" En la oficina del ninja más poderoso de la aldea se encontraba el héroe del mundo ninja estaba en su escritorio firmando unos papeles cuando su segundo hombre de confianza y asesor entraba apagando su cigarro.

"Ahora no Shikamaru, estoy algo ocupado con estos documentos ¿Es importante su  
mensaje?" Naruto Uzumaki, gran héroe de Konoha no volteaba a ver al líder del clan Nara continuando con su papeleo.

"Pues…digamos que sí" Decía Shikamaru con una expresión de desidia rascándose la cabeza.

"Dígale que puede esperar, no tengo tiempo en estos momentos." Naruto no tenía tiempo, el trabajo era muy intenso y las visitas le iban a retrasar pero alguien más se puso a lado de Shikamaru y era una presencia más fuerte que el Hokage.

"¿Ni siquiera para mí?" Aquella voz de sirena recorrió los oídos de Naruto haciéndolo soltar su pluma y mirando a la puerta. Los orbes del rubio encontraron a cierta mujer de cabello rosado de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente al escritorio poniéndose enfrente de él.

"¿S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto no termino su oración al tener el dedo de Sakura en sus labios de forma delicada.

"Gracias Shikamaru, ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Esto es algo privado." La ojiverde se mostraba de buen humor mientras Shikamaru solo asintió.

"No hay problema Sakura." El líder del clan Nara dejó la oficina del Hokage dejando a la pelirrosa y al ninja más poderoso de la aldea solos, Sakura dejó de tocar los labios del rubio mientras este estaba paralizado al ver a la pelirrosa mirando al techo pensando en algo.

"Ahora… ¿En que estaba? A sí ¡Uzumaki Naruto!" El grito de la ojiverde pudo escucharse hasta los confines del mundo con una expresión de pocos amigos con un Naruto asustado.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿P-pero que pasa?" Preguntó el rubio trataba de pasarse de su silla mirando un mal que jamás podría vencer: La furia de su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Prometiste recoger a Shina de la academia!" Sakura posó sus manos en el escritorio haciendo sonar la madera, Naruto sentía su alma irse lentamente al escuchar a su esposa haciendo memoria de su promesa recargándose en su silla.

"¿Shina? ¡Oh no!" El Hokage jamás le había fallado a su hijo único a quien visualizo en uno de los retratos de su oficina: Un muchacho de 11 años, cabello rubio con ojos verdes con su banda ninja y una sonrisa junto a su madre.

"Oh si Naruto, te lo pedí desde hace dos semanas ya que yo tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y usted "Lord Hokage" me dijo que si podrías hacerlo." Sakura se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de preocupación al no recibir respuesta de Naruto sintiendo su falta de aire.

"Afortunadamente Sai pudo ir por él por mera casualidad." Decía la ojiverde más calmada mientras Naruto por fin se paraba tratando de tener una explicación.

"P-Puedo explicarlo" El Hokage se puso frente a Sakura tomando sus hombros lentamente pero Sakura lo miro acariciando sus mejillas.

"Ni tienes que hacerlo Naruto puedo ver que estas ocupado y te entiendo, es solo que venía a preguntarte si ¿Podrías venir a casa temprano?" La expresión de la kunoichi era de mayor tranquilidad pero algo nerviosa tomando al rubio por sorpresa.

"Huh ¿Está todo bien Sakura-chan?" Naruto acarició la mejilla de su mujer con cara de confusión total, algo que la ojiverde notó.

"Sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?" Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior trató de sacarle la respuesta a su esposo.

"Sí, tres de Abril ¿Por?" La sinceridad de Naruto fue puesta a prueba mientras Sakura suspiraba separándose de él mirando el reloj.

"No…por nada Naruto, bueno te dejo trabajar sé que tienes muchos papeles que firmar, nos vemos en la casa." Un solo beso en la mejilla bastó para que Sakura saliera de la oficina de su esposo con prisa dejando a Naruto perdido en lo que había pasado para nuevamente sentarse y trabajar o eso trataba pensando en lo que había pasado.

"Sakura-chan está actuando raro ¿No lo crees Kurama?" El rubio tenía tiempo para conversar con su gran amigo: el poderoso Kyuubi.

"No es eso Naruto ¿Enserio? ¿Solo tres de abril?" Kurama por otro lado estaba actuando como la voz de la conciencia del Hokage y como un padre.

"¿Pero de que hablas?" Naruto seguía perdido tratando de pensar dejando pasar el viento por la ventana.

"¿No tienes idea verdad?" En su interior Kurama sencillamente no lo creía poniendo una de sus colas en su cara. "¿Puedes mirar tu dedo, donde tienes el anillo?" Ante la petición de Kurama, Naruto se quedó pensando pero sin nada que perder mirando su mano.  
"No entiendo que me quieres decir viejo amigo." El rubio enfocó su anillo de compromiso y un clic sonó en su mente dejándolo frío.

"¡Oh no! ¡Nuestro aniversario!" Naruto tiró los papeles al aire con mucha sorpresa y preocupación "¡Sakura-chan Me va a matar!".

"Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar" Tras acordarse de la fecha, el ninja más fuerte de todo el mundo shinobi estaba recargado en su escritorio frotándose el rostro con una casa de espanto y es que se enfrentaba a algo más poderoso que el gran Madara Uchiha: la ira de su mujer.

"No lo creo Naruto…lo primera será molerte a golpes y luego a matar para revivirte y volver a matarte, siendo un circulo infinito." Kurama como buen amigo que era de Naruto lo trataba de consolar a su manera mientras el rubio recriminando las palabras de "aliento" de su amigo en silencio mirando la foto de su amada Sakura Haruno.

"Ahora entiendo porque se comportaba así Sakura-chan." Dijo Naruto acariciando el marco de la foto pensativo y preocupado. "Y no tengo nada para comprarle"

"¿Y el dinero que tenías ahorrado?" Kurama tenía un buen punto al respecto a lo que el Hokage se puso a pensar.

"Pues lo tengo viejo amigo, pero hay un problema." El ojiazul le respondió con seriedad y a ojos cerrados.

"¿Y cuál ese ese problema?" Kurama movía sus colas lentamente preguntándoselo a Naruto, el rubio solo suspiro.

"Esta en nuestra habitación bajo llave, Sakura-chan es…quien maneja nuestros ahorros." Naruto visualizo una pequeña caja fuerte en el cuarto de ambos shinobis bien protegida a lo que solo Sakura podía acceder por ciertos incidentes que Naruto hizo, dígase gastar mucho en Ramen, mientras Kurama soltó una risa burlona.

"Bueno chico creo que estas más que perdido, será mejor que hagas tu testamento." El mítico Kyuubi bromeaba con mucho placer a la situación de Naruto pero el susodicho estaba pensando en que iba hacer ahora, no quedaba mucho tiempo y el trabajo era pesado.

"Muy bien tranquilo Naruto, piensa…. ¡Lo tengo!" Una gran idea se le había ocurrido al rubio levantándose de golpe mandando su silla al otro lado y uno que otro papel. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu" Una nube de humo apareció en su oficina revelando a sus cinco clones de sombra. "Chicos escuchen, tenemos una emergencia muy grande." Naruto atraía la atención en sus clones mientras estos estaban atentos y preparados para algo grande o era lo que pensaban.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Un nuevo enemigo?"

"¿Una invasión?"

"¿Un monstruo viene?" Cuando los clones dejaron de hablar y crear hipótesis, Naruto soltó el verdadero motivo de su invocación con una mirada determinante y con seriedad.

"No…olvide mi aniversario con Sakura-chan" El silencio se hizo incomodo a la mirada atónita de los clones y el aire era más frío que el propio país del hierro y para este tipo de emergencias los clones podían hacer una cosa.

"¡Qué hiciste que! ¡Nos va matar a todos!" Los propios clones del Hokage le gritaron con mucha fuerza mientras el verdadero se sorprendía de cómo sus "compañeros" estaban echándole la culpa a pesar de ser el mismo.

"¡No me lo tienen que repetir! Ahora escúchenme, necesito que cada uno de ustedes vaya a las calles de toda la aldea sin que Sakura-chan los vea, consigan un regalo perfecto para ella y nos veremos en la casa ¿Entendido?" El Hokage sin duda había aprendido a usar la cabeza y cada uno de los clones estaba convencido que era un plan a prueba de ellos."

"¡Muy bien! ¿Y el dinero?" Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente dejando al original con más preocupaciones."

"Está en la casa, con Sakura-chan." El Hokage sabía que era suicida y tenía poco tiempo así que esperaba a sus clones para ponerse a trabajar pero cada uno de ellos se hablaba entre ellos.

"Estamos perdidos" "Dormiremos en el sofá" "Es mejor que empaquemos"

"¡No sean pesimistas maldita sea! Tiene que ayudarme." Gritaba el Hokage harto de los quejidos de sus clones hasta que por fin se llegó a una conclusión.

"Lo siento pero creo que no podremos hacerlo, tú te metiste en esto y ya verás cómo lo arreglas." Y con eso dicho desaparecieron sus clones dejando al rubio solo para lidiar con esto.

"¡Regresen aquí!" El reloj marcaba la hora de nuevo y Naruto empezó a hacer otros planes considerando el tiempo que tenía y el trabajo por igual. "Son las tres de la tarde, tengo tiempo para conseguir algo para Sakura-chan e ir a casa, no tomara mucho tiempo." El plan era perfecto para Naruto quien abrió la ventana para hacer una escapada, algo habitual en él pero no la tendría tan fácil.

"¿Hokage-sama?" La puerta de su oficina se abrió haciendo que tuviera que interrumpir su escape volviéndose a sentar como si nada dejando entrar a su asistente y antigua asistente de Senju Tsunade.

"¿Huh? Shizune ¿Qué sucede?" Naruto miró a la mujer de cabello negro como la noche con una pila de papeles las cuales dejó en el escritorio con algo de esfuerzo.

"Traigo más reportes de las misiones realizadas esta semana, si pudiera revisarlas." Decía Shizune limpiándose el sudor mientras Naruto miraba esa gran pila de documentos.

"¿Cuántos son?"

"Son unos…trecientos" Aun cuando Shizune le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, la suerte no hacía lo mismo con Naruto quien quedó como piedra.

"¿Trecientos?" Y aún faltaba más cuando la azabache le puso otra pila de papeles en su escritorio como si de una invasión de papel se tratara.

"Más estos otros trecientos" "Creo que sería todos Hokage" Shizune hizo una reverencia saliendo de la oficina y cerrándola con cuidado mientras Naruto miraba dichas pilas de documentos muy tensó y no tuvo opción, tendría que hacer lo correcto por esta vez…salir por la ventana.

"Esto tendrá que esperar, primero tengo que conseguir algo para Sakura-chan." El Hokage Naruto Uzumaki salió de su oficina a gran velocidad para evitar ser visto y tratar de conseguir el regalo perfecto para su esposa aun cuando los papeles que tenía que firmar saldrían volando gracias a su velocidad pero ya se preocuparía por eso después.

.

.

- **Mientras**.-

.

.

Por las calles de la aldea se encontraba saliendo de la tienda de víveres cierta mujer pelirrosa cargando una bolsa con lo necesario para este aniversario de su matrimonio, la antigua alumna de Tsunade y una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea se encaminaba a su casa haciendo relucir su mirada esmeralda y su anillo.

"¡Hey frentuda!" Aquella voz que le era familiar hizo voltear a la pelirrosa al ver a su mejor amiga, la líder del clan Yamanaka y esposa del líder del grupo ANBU acercándose para saludar a su amiga de hace tantos ayeres.

"Cerda, que sorpresa." Decía entre broma y broma Sakura hacía Ino quien no dejaba de verse espectacular y no era un secreto que aun ellas competían para ver quién era la más hermosa.

"No iba a pasar la oportunidad para saludarte Sakura, ¿Haciendo compras?" Ambas mujeres caminaron hombro a hombro mientras Ino andaba curioseando en la bolsa de Sakura.

"Es para la cena de esta noche, parece que hago la cena para un ejército." Sakura bromeaba acomodando su cabello pensando en lo espectacular que sería esta noche y más con Naruto prometiéndole que vendría temprano a casa.

"De un solo hombre diría yo." Ino podía notar la cantidad de vegetales, carne y pasta que llevaba la ojiverde.

"Dos querrás decir Ino, Shina sacó el apetito de su padre." Sakura se refería así a su segundo sol, Shinachiku Uzumaki, un nombre poco común pero que Naruto insistía mucho en ponerle a su primogénito.

"Yo diría que tu hijo es el reflejo de Naruto en todos los sentidos, bueno, excepto sus ojos verdes." Ino conocía a la perfección a Shinachiku e incluso había estado en el día de su nacimiento, como su "tía" como cariñosamente le decía y comparaba a Naruto cuando era de su edad junto con Shina; dos gotas de agua.

"Lo se Ino" La ojiverde enmudeció un poco mirando hacía al frente dejando a la rubia con algunas preguntas.

"¿Estas bien Sakura?" La rubia sacó de sus pensamientos de su amiga apretando el paso un poco.

"Sí, estoy bien es solo que no puedo esperar." La sonrisa la delataba e Ino como su mejor amiga sabía que era lo que tramaba la pelirrosa en estos momentos.

"Oh es cierto, hoy es tres de abril ¿Y dime tienes algo preparado para Naruto?" Ino siguió indagando en este tema que le era interesante.

"Pues, solo la cena Ino, nada especial." Dijo la ojiverde con toda tranquilidad mirando lo que tenía en su bolsa pero esa respuesta no era la que Ino quería.

"No…yo me refería a la cena frentuda, me refería a otra cosa." La indirecta de la Yamanaka hizo que se sonrojara Sakura desviando la mirada.

"¡Pero qué dices Ino! Yo…yo no sé de qué me hablas". Con un tono de voz más elevado ella quería desviar la dirección de la pregunta de su mejor amiga provocando una risilla por parte de Ino.

"Claro Sakura, lo que tú digas pero bueno Sakura, espero que te la pases de maravilla esta noche." La rubia se detuvo ya cerca de su florería, ella tenía un poco de trabajo de inventario por lo cual solo se despidió de la pelirrosa con un abrazo cálido para ir a su establecimiento pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras. "Nada más un consejo. Asegúrate de que Shina este dormido." Ino le guiño el ojo a su amiga provocando que el rostro de Sakura fuera totalmente rojo mirando a Ino alejarse y aunque quería propinarle un golpe solo rio y continúo su camino algo apurada y es que en efecto tenía un plan para ambos e involucraba ciertas fantasías del rubio.

"Ya es tarde y aun no empiezo con la cena, solo espero que Naruto y Shina tengan hambre." Sakura no dudo en incluso correr para llegar a casa y tener una linda cena, solo quería contar que todo estuviera perfecto y no pasara algo desastroso, ahora todo dependería de que Naruto llegara temprano.

 **-Con Naruto-**

"¡Bienvenidos a la florería Yamanaka…Hokage! Pero que honor" Tras unos minutos después, Ino había recibido una sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Hokage entrando a la florería con una expresión amistosa y llena de energía como a él se le caracterizaba mostrando su sonrisa zorruna.

"Hola Ino." Saludó con mucha cortesía el Hokage acercándose al mostrador pero algo impaciente.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" ¿Busca un arreglo floral? Quizás para…alguien especial." Ino acomodaba un florero sin perderle la vista a los ojos azules de Naruto mientras el Hokage se rascaba la cabeza.

"Jeje creo que me leíste la mente." Parecía que estaba salvado el rubio por esas palabras Ino y no duraría en pagarlo, sea como sea.

"Es una pena Hokage porque no tengo nada, todo se me termino." Lamentablemente Ino puso una expresión triste al informarle de la noticia que estaba empezando a arruinar el plan del Hokage.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras por fuera se veía sobrio por dentro estaba corriendo en círculos y discretamente Kurama se reía de la desgracia ajena.

"Lo siento mucho" Fue lo único que dijo la mujer Yamanaka con desaire, ahora Naruto tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

"No, no no importa Ino, la verdad quería simplemente saludarte ya sabes por estar mucho tiempo en la oficina y no pasar a saludarlos." El Hokage miró en el reloj de la florería, ya era algo tarde pero tendría que seguir buscando antes de que el sol se ocultara. "Pero mira la hora, tengo que regresar a la oficina sino me sobrecargare de trabajo bueno ¡Nos vemos Ino!" Naruto salió corriendo para la diversión de Ino desde el mostrador.

"Me parece que estas en problemas Naruto y créeme que no voy a facilitarte las cosas" Ino entrecerraba un poco la puerta de afuera en donde estaban todos los arreglos florares, ella sabía a la perfección que algún día de estos a Naruto se le olvidaría y aunque le era divertido, sentía pena por el Hokage pero estaba metido en un problema algo grande.

"¿Y ahora que hare? No tengo mucho tiempo y de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos." Naruto corría a toda prisa para sorpresa de la gente que lo saludaba con respeto pero él andaba preocupado por la situación del regalo de aniversario.

"Debes tener ahorros en algún lado chico, ni tu puedes ser tan descuidado." Kurama conversaba con el rubio tratando de ayudarlo en esto."

"¡Hokage-sama!" Una voz detuvo el andar de Naruto haciéndolo voltear por todos lados y ver como un shinobi con cejas gruesas se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad para estar junto a él tratando de jalar aire."

"¿Lee? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?" Naruto preguntó sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo así, pero no podía preguntárselo más, necesitaba saber que había pasado para que lo estuviera siguiendo. "Vamos Lee ¡Que pasa! Estoy ocupado." Decía el Hokage sin saber el tamaño de la situación que iba a venir. Lee sacó algo de su cintura entregándoselo al Hokage quien lo consideraba algo extraño el cual lo tomó para leerlo rápidamente y ahí descubriría que él día iba ser peor de lo que pensaba.

 _-Tenemos a su esposa Hokage, si la quiere ver con vida, venga a las afueras de la gran puerta a altas horas de la noche y no intente nada o la perra se muere-  
_

"Sakura-chan…" En ese insignificante papel se encontraba el anillo de su mujer en una cinta adhesiva y Naruto lo tomó con cuidado para notar algo de sangre en el anillo, acumulando una gran ira en su cuerpo él cual su chakra se acumulado combinándose con el del poderoso Kyuubi transformando sus pupilas en las del mítico zorro. Quien quería que fuera había cometido un error muy grande: Nadie se mete con su familia mucho menos con su mujer.

Sin dudarlo Naruto salió disparado a una gran velocidad provocando un levantón de humo impresionante y dejando a Lee en el suelo con mucha culpa de no haber podido hacer algo, ahora todo estaba en manos del propio Hokage.

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

"¡Sakura-chan!" En una casa de los barrios más alto de la aldea, la más grande y lujosa, Naruto Uzumaki entró abriendo la puerta de golpe para ver su propia sala como si nada. No había indicios de pelea ni nada por el estilo y trato de buscar pistas gracias a su habilidad sensorial tocando la madera de su hogar.

"No siento nada aquí." De repente el rubio se topó con la esencia de Sakura, creando un camino de un aura rosado que lo llevaba más al fondo de su hogar.

"No." Naruto guardó silencio y continuo siguiendo el rastro hasta toparse con la puerta de su recamara abierta o más bien destruida, creando una preocupación muy marcada en el Hokage. Al entrar a su recamara notó que el cuarto estaba más que destrozado.

"Supongo que la llevaron hasta aquí muchacho, puedo oler su aroma." Kurama, el mítico Kyuubi podía "ver" dentro de Naruto mientras el Hokage observó un gran hueco en la pared.

"Esto es de Sakura-chan no hay duda." El ojiazul se imaginó como su esposa con la gran fuerza que poseía golpeaba a su secuestrador para luego mirar la cama que estaba partida en dos. "Aquí lo sometió, hay mucha presencia de Sakura-chan." La imagen de su mujer destruyendo una cama matrimonial con una persona en ella le producía miedo pero a pesar de todo eso ¿Cómo fue que terminó secuestrada? Y la paciencia se le terminaba al rubio.

"¡Mierda! ¡Esto no me dice nada!" El Hokage trató de unir las piezas del rompecabezas sin resultado alguno hasta que un aroma inusual le llegó a la nariz y le hizo voltear para ver una taza de té de hierbas que estaba intacto por algún motivo, acercándose a la taza, la tomó y se dispuso a oler ese aroma algo agridulce.

"Esto me huele a…somnífero." Naruto ya tenía algo en mente y cuando dé a beber, en su interior, Kurama le frenó su mano a su voluntad. "¿Qué pasa viejo amigo?" Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"No es somnífero común Naruto, es una combinación de especias paralizantes. Relajan los músculos a un nivel impresiónate y provoca mareos e inestabilidad de chakra, además de ilusiones. Creo entender que fue lo que pasó. Alguien sabía que ella estaría sola y no solo esto, sabría todos sus movimientos para sorprenderla, aunque no contó con que ella se defendería pero no entiendo ¿Quién fue?" Kurama con seriedad explicaba a Naruto su situación pero el rubio no podía pensar con claridad en lo que se había tornado este día, totalmente impotente ante la situación.

"¿No vas a seguirlos? Fácilmente puedo rastrearla." Decía Kurama sintiendo el ritmo de Chakra de Naruto elevarse con mucha violencia apretando con fuerza la taza derramando todo el té.

"No puedo arriesgar la vida de Sakura-chan así, quien quiera que fuera lo sabré esta noche." Naruto creó un clon de él con suma seriedad.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el clon con mucha curiosidad.

"Necesito que te quedes con Shina esta noche y necesito que procures que no haga nada tonto." Naruto decidió caminar para salir del cuarto mientras el clon tenía aun preguntas.

"¿Qué harás esta noche?"

"Voy a salvar a mi esposa." Una sentencia muy fuerte dejando al clon sin palabras mientras Naruto no iba a tolerarlo, el día especial de Sakura y él estaba en juego. Ante la incógnita de quién había sido, el Hokage esperaba ponerle la mano encima al quien le hiciera daño a su amor, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ubicación desconocida, 21:00 pm-

"Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada." En una pequeña guarida lejos de la puerta principal de la aldea, se encontraba cinco ninjas rebeldes algo nerviosos, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

"¿Quieres callarte? No quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos ahora, se los digo, este será nuestro mejor golpe lo juro." Decía el jefe de los otros shinobis rebeldes de la aldea mientras afilaba su kunai con mucha precaución.

"Pero… ¿Teníamos que llegar a esto?" Dijo uno de sus compañeros sin poder beber su agua en paz.

"¡Claro que sí! Si no entiende por las buenas, lo hará por las malas, así que estemos listos para tomar lo que es nuestro." El principal ninja rebelde trataba de levantar el ánimo de sus compañeros pero todos lo hacían con nerviosismo.

"¡Señor…está aquí!" Le dijo uno de sus hombres al correr con toda su velocidad.

"Muy bien llegó la hora, esperen aquí todos, no quiero sorpresas y asegúrense que la perra no hable." Junto con otros ninjas rebeles, su líder salió por los pasillos de su guarida para salir al exterior dejando incertidumbre entre sus compañeros quienes miraban de reojo la celda pequeña que tenían al fondo.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa…no ha dicho nada." Uno de los guardias miraba hacia la celda, ahí se encontraba la alumna de Senju Tsunade meditando como si nada con unas pequeñas heridas en sus manos pero tranquila dejando a sus captores algo asustados…no sabían lo que iba a pasar en el exterior.

-Afuera-

"Vaya pero si es el Hokage, lo estábamos esperando ¿Desea algo para tomar?" Ya a las afueras de la guarida rebelde y solo la luna como testigo se encontraban aquellos shinobis rebeles y un Naruto Uzumaki nada complacido por esto, prácticamente "matando" a esos shinobis con la mirada.

"¿Dónde está? Pregunto el rubio sintiendo el fuerte viento en su ser mientras el shinobi que encabezaba una división rebelde solo sonrió.

"Descuide Lord Hokage, ella está a salvo con nosotros no tiene que ponerse rudo, además creo que soy el que hace las preguntas." Decía aquel ninja con cinismo. "Por favor, vamos a empezar a negociar Hokage. Las cosas aquí van a cambiar ¿Me oyó? Es momento de que usted acepte su derrota." El líder de los rebeldes empezó a hablar de forma altanera y lleno de seguridad, Naruto no estaba para escuchar esta clase de tonterías.

"En lo que a mí que me respecto me están haciendo perder mi tiempo, así que les daré exactamente cinco segundos para decirme donde esta…o sí no…"

"¿O sino qué Hokage? ¡No está aquí negociando!" El líder rebelde sacó unas kunais y Naruto solo suspiro nuevamente entrando en estado Bijju.

"Cinco…cuatro…" El rubio comenzó a contar poniéndose en posición de ataque y esto hizo que los shinobis rebeldes de igual forma se pusieran a la defensiva.

"¡No me asusta Hokage!"

"Tres…dos…uno" Cuando el rubio se preparaba para lanzar un RasenShuriken, toda la guarida explotó en más de mil pedazos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes dejándolos fríos mientras Naruto estaba sin palabras.

"Pero…"

"Naruto…" De la nube de polvo y de los escombros de lo que era la antigua guardia de los rebeldes se veía una figura femenina que caminaba tranquilamente sobre los escombros con un chakra impresionante hasta salir de la nube de humo.

"Llegas tarde como siempre, incluso cuando estos sujetos me secuestraron." La voz dulce de Sakura dejó a Naruto sudando frío y con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la pelirrosa lanzaba por los aires de uno de los guardias que la vigilaban.

"Aun así, muchas gracias por venir cariño ¿Estás listo?" Sakura le sonrío a Naruto con gentileza tronándose los nudillos mientras Naruto aun sudando frío por recordar el escalofriante poder de su esposa suspiro liberando sus nueve brazos en representación de las nueve bestias de las colas dejando al líder de los rebeldes tragando saliva y pasmado.

"Por supuesto Sakura-chan, después de todo….no me iría sin ti." Naruto le guiño el ojo a su querida pelirrosa haciéndola sonrojar pero en esta ocasión ambos tenían trabajo mientras el líder de los shinobis rebeldes estaba más que asustado. "¿Lista?"

"Lista". Ambos Shinobis se lanzaron al ataque contra un solo oponente que estaba paralizado del miedo y pensó que quizás el Hokage tenía razón, había cometido un error y no era hacer enojar al hijo de Minato: Sino a su esposa.

"¡Shannaro!"

-Cinco Minutos después-

"¿Por qué tardaste Naruto? Dime la verdad." Después de una "masacre total" tanto Naruto como Sakura caminaban bajo la luz de la luna tranquilos, el rubio tenía a la pelirrosa de la cintura mientras el rubio se mordía el labio algo nervioso.

"Déjame adivinar… ¿Mucho trabajo?" Preguntó Sakura mientras Naruto se sentía aliviado por dentro.

"Este… ¡Claro! Hubiera podido llegar a casa a tiempo y…evitar esto." Decía el rubio entre molesto consigo mismo y con algo de culpa, Sakura desvió un poco la mirada.

"¿Se te olvido verdad?" Esas palabras dejaron a Naruto helado del miedo y al no poder caminar más, se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente. "Lo supuse…"

"Sakura-chan…no era mi intención…yo…" Naruto trató de explicarse a su manera solo para ser callado por la ojiverde con su dedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Sabes que estas en problemas ¿Verdad Naruto? Pero no… no lo estas."

"¿Huh?" El rubio se sentía muy confundido respecto a esas palabras. "Sakura-chan… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sé que se te olvido nuestro aniversario pero…si no te hubieras escapado del trabajo…quizás esos sujetos me hubieran hecho algo." Sin dudarlo, Sakura abrazo con delicadeza al Hokage para sentirse protegida. "No yo no sé qué haría sin ti Naruto" Las palabras llenas de sinceridad de Sakura dejaron a un Naruto muy calmado correspondiendo su abrazo y levantando su rostro de la barbilla para verla, esos orbes esmeraldas de los que se había enamorado.

"Sí te hubiera pasado algo Sakura-chan, me moriría…y jamás me lo perdonaría….jamás" Esas palabras culminaron en un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, el Hokage tenía a su amada bajo sus brazos disfrutando ese beso lejos de la gente a lo que el rubio se le ocurrió algo.

"Sakura-chan…quiero decirte algo."

"¿Dime Naruto? ¿Qué es?" El rubio sonrió de forma pervertida llevándose a Sakura lejos del camino hacia unos arbustos delicadamente dejándose llevar y recostando a su amada en el pasto. "Naruto…aquí no…no sabemos si van a volver o alguien nos ve…"

"Eso es lo divertido ¿No?" Naruto con su sonrisa acariciaba las mejillas de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar y acercándose a su oreja. "Hagamos un hermanito para Shina." Esas palabras ruborizaron a Sakura al máximo mientras Naruto no le despegaba la mirada besando su cuello: su punto débil.

"Naruto…aquí no…deja de hacer eso…soy sensible." La ojiverde aceptaba los besos con pasión mientras Naruto lentamente le desabrochaba su prenda superior mientras Sakura lentamente despojaba de su chaqueta naranja dejando ver su cuerpo.

"¿Qué dices Sakura-chan?" El Hokage no dudo en darle un beso más en el cuello a Sakura para tenerla en el paraíso.

"Con una condición, Uzumaki Naruto…yo le pongo el nombre esta vez." Ambos no perdieron tiempo y alejados de la aldea, alejados de su hijo mayor quien no sabía dónde andaban sus padres. Ambos shinobis tendrían un regalo de aniversario algo…atrevido y quien sabe, a lo mejor llega una nueva alegría en su vida. 

Fin


End file.
